1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manifold blasters, and more particularly, to those blasters that are used to pulverize the particulate matter in a hopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several attempts have been made in the past to solve the problem of compacted particulate matter in a hopper. One of these attempts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,527 issued to Matson. Here, an air cannon or blaster is disclosed which comprises a supply of compressed gas and a valve/piston assembly. The valve/piston assembly, however, requires periodic lubrication of the O-ring around the piston, making its reliability low. When the pressurized air supply is disconnected, it is possible for the bulk material to penetrate inside the tank through the outlet opening connected to the hopper. Matson's device requires the addition of an air lubricator to the pressurized gas supply. Therefore, Matson's device is recommended to be pointed downwardly to prevent bulk material from entering inside the device. This limits its usefulness. The present invention, on the other hand, efficiently provides for the release of a volume of compressed air through a diaphragm/valve mechanism that requires very little maintenance since the outlet opening is normally closed even when there is no pressurized gas supply connected. Also, Matson's device requires the use of an expensive two-way valve whereas the present invention uses any valve.
Also, other patents showing other devices that have tried to solve the problem in the industry are listed below.
______________________________________ 3,788,527 QUICK-RELEASE AERA- Carl G. Matson TOR FOR INTRODUCING HIGH PRESSURE AIR IN- TO A CONTAINER TO FA- CILITATE DISPENSING 4,039,431 PARTICULATE MATERI- Lloyd A. Baillie AL DISTRIBUTOR AND METHOD INVOLVING USE OF SAME 2,425,419 BLUST DUSTER Albert Roscoe Carnes 3,304,647 DUSTER DEVICES George Szekely 3,252,656 SPRAY DISCHARGE HEAD Leon D. Greenwood 3,369,754 METHOD AND APPARA- Dale E. Wolford TUS FOR UNIFORMLY DISTRIBUTING TREAT- MENT MATERIAL BY AIR 4,280,419 PNEUMATIC SYSTEM FOR Raymond C. Fischer CONVEYING GRANULAR MATERIAL 3,948,443 METHOD AND APPARA- Bjarne Omdal & TUS FOR SPREADING Johs Skaadel GRANULAR MATERIAL, ESPECIALLY FERTILIZER 3,717,752 PARTICLE SPRAYING DE- Walter B. Warning VICE ______________________________________
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.